cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Loveday
"My name is Katie, Katie Loveday. Either it's death or live, I don't care." '''Katie Loveday '''was a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars. Her master was Jedi Master Ace Crosser. She wore reddish-brownish gear that looked like Ahsoka's. She carried a green lightsaber and had blonde hair. She became a Jedi Knight on 21 BBY one year after the beggining of the Clone Wars. At that time she was twenty years old. She later joined the Rebel Alliance and helped on the planet Endor. Biography Birth ''"She's beautiful," ''-Hannah Loveday ''"I know," ''-Dan Loveday On the peaceful planet of Naboo a female baby was born in Theed's medical center. Her name was Katie; Katie Loveday. Her mother's name was Hannah Loveday. Katie had a sister a year older and her name was Karis Loveday. She hadn't known too, too much since she was only one year old. All she did was wander around in the halls of Theed with a doctor who was keeping watch while Katie was born from her mother and with a doctor, and the father in the room. The father's name was Dan Loveday. Dan had loved his wife very much and so did Hannah. The doctor had told her that her newborn baby wouldn't die and would be living perfectly. Just like her. A Jedi Master named Ace had walked into the room noticing the newborn. Ace had checked her blood using the Force and she was Force-sensitive! He told her parents and then they accepted that when she was three or four she'd learn the ways of the Force. Ace would be her master. A day after being at the hospital past and Katie went home with her parents. Karis was being babysat by a nearby friend that Hannah had known. Naboo Jedi Sensitive Inc. ''"Now we begin with the Jedi Code," ''-Ace Crosser ''"The Jedi Code?" ''-Katie Loveday On Naboo there was a big building known as 'Naboo Jedi Sensitive Inc.' where if there were Force Sensitives on Naboo then they'd go here. Katie was only four years old she had started coming here for class. She had started off with the Jedi Code but still didn't get it until she was a Padawan. The Jedi Code wasn't easy to figure out. ''There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, the is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force. ''Meaning ''there is no emotion, there is peace ''means that when something makes a Jedi angry to not be angry. There is peace always. Meaning there is no death means that the Force is always in you. Always. She had blonde hair now as a Padwan. She had graduated from being a youngling. Lehon ''"Alright Rogue Squad, get ready," ''-Katie Loveday Katie was only nineteen years old. She didn't make it to the First Battle of Geonosis since she was too young. She was one year away from the rank Jedi Knight. A few battles after the First Battle of Geonosis she was assigned to lead a squadron of clones to the planet Lehon. Lehon was known as the Unknown World since it has only had at least four visitors. These people were Revan and Darth Malak, Darth Bane and his Master Kas'im. Kas'im was a Twi'lek who infact died on Lehon. Bane had betrayed Kas'im who pretty much did the same thing and they had a massive duel. It nearly ended as a tie, but then Bane used his lightning powers to create a storm to break the bricks over Kas'im so he could be crushed. The squadron of clones she was told to lead onto Lehon for a reason had the name of Rogue Unit. They got into gunships on board the Republic cruiser known as the ''Rogue. ''It was named after famous Rogue Squadron. They stepped on the surface of Lehon. It felt wierd to be on the Unknown World. They heard a sound in the trees and out of the trees came a Rancor. They had to fight it. The clone easily used their cables to shoot over the rancor and back down on the other side then pulled on their blasters to make it fall. Then Katie used the Force to read the beast's mind and she saw an image that showed the way to the temple. The Rakatan Temple. All they had to do was go through the forest. The clones let the beast go and they continued through the forest. Mission on Coruscant ''"Katie loveday, good to see you," -''Palpatine ''"You too," ''-Katie Loveday After the Mission to Lehon a few weeks after Katie's mother who was now the second Senator of Naboo told her that while she had a big meeting with all the other Senators she had to guard Courscant with Rogue Unit. She did as her mother told her and she told Rogue Unit. Chancellor Palpatine walked by and Rogue Unit stood up straight and tall. So did Katie herself though she was a Jedi now. Palpatine walked into the Senate Chamber where everyone was waiting-the meeting took place there. : It took at least two hours or so to hike the forest to get to the Rakatan Temple. The temple had high pillars-or at least did. They had broken over the years. It had viy all over it, and there was stone all over the stairway to the big arch entrance. They saw a skeleton hand out from the stone which meant Kas'im. They had walked into the temple and found what they were looking for: a small Jedi Holocron on a stone table. katie cautiously approached it and picked it up carefully and carried it back. They hiked through the forest and met the Rancor again. It fled before them after what they did to it. They got back to the gunship which was waiting for them, and they flew back to the ''Rogue ''and then to Coruscant. Their mission was accomplished. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Knight Category:Rebel Leader Category:New Republic Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Padawan